Schneider (Schutzstaffel)
Schneider}} |gender = Male |DOD = 1943 |title = |affiliation = |movie = Captain America: The First Avenger |actor = Erich Redman |status = Deceased}} Schneider was a high ranking officer of the Nazi Schutzstaffel during World War II. Biography Scheneider joined Adolf Hitler's following the end of ,He's wearing the on his uniform. being among the first 100,000 Nazis in service with an uninterrupted service record,He's wearing the on the left side of his uniform. and became an officer of the Schutzstaffel. Over time he achieved the rank of Gruppenführer ( ). He participated in the , fighting for the led by .He's wearing the medal on the right side of the uniform. He also participated in several early Nazi conquests, including the annexation of the from Czechoslovakia in October 1938He's wearing the ribbon on the left side of the uniform. and the annexation of the from Lithuania in March 1939.He's wearing the ribbon on the left side of the uniform. He also had previously conducted exceptional service on the battlefield,He's wearing a ribbon on the left side of his uniform. In addition, the ribbon has two swords on it, indicating he was presented with the first class version of the War Merit Cross, which is awarded to those who had conducted exceptional service on the battlefield, though not quite enough to merit the Iron Cross. as well as eventually conducting at least four or five acts of bravery in the line of combat.He was seen wearing the medal on the left side of his uniform, which requires three or for more acts of bravery against the enemy in combat beyond what was ordered than with the Second Class medal, which required a minimum of one such action. In 1943, Schneider and his two colleagues were sent by Adolf Hitler to Johann Schmidt's base to question him about the progress in developing advanced weapons for the Third Reich. During the tour over the base, Schneider expressed Hitler's loss of faith in Schmidt, saying that "the Red Skull" was indulged long enough. Provoked, Schmidt showed Schneider and his coleagues his Tesseract powered cannon. However, they weren't impressed, and Schneider himself said that Schmidt is mad for claiming that he harnessed the power of the gods. When Schneider's subordinate officer Hutter saw Berlin marked as one of Schmidt's targets on a map, Schmidt used the cannon to vaporize his three visitors.Captain America: The First Avenger Equipment *'Weapons' **' ': Schneider was armed with the standard pistol used by members of the armed forces of Nazi Germany. *'Uniform': During World War II, Schneider used an official black SS uniform, wearing the rank insignia of ( ). He wore several military and political decorations on his uniform, including the , the ribbon, the ribbon, the ribbon, the ribbon, the , and the . Relationships Allies *Nazi Germany **Adolf Hitler † - Führer and Commander-in-Chief **Roeder † - Colleague **Hutter † - Colleague Enemies *Red Skull - Former Colleague turned Enemy and Killer Trivia *Schneider was named after , a former member of the pre-Techno band . References Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Nazi Germany Armed Forces Officers Category:Nazi Party Members Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Red Skull